The invention relates to paper machine fabrics and, more particularly, to a leader for installing machine fabric on a paper machine.
Paper machine fabric leaders are used to install paper machine fabric on a paper machine. It is known to pull fabrics onto the machine using ropes or straps. However, ropes and straps get caught in various elements of the paper machine. To avoid this problem, triangular leader formations were developed. However, this type of leader resulted in non-uniform tension, and reinforcements to the triangular leader were then developed, for example as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,915 and 6,447,873. Unfortunately, these reinforcements lead to increased cost.
Based upon the state of the art, it is clear that the need exists for a paper machine fabric leader which addresses these issues.